The present invention relates to a gutter protector and particularly to a gutter protector adapted for mounting over a gutter on a sloping shingle roof.
Roof gutters have been subjected to the problem of interference with proper drainage by accumulation of leaves and other debris for as long as they have been in use. Various attempts have been made to keep leaves and other debris from accumulating in the gutters with only limited success and often with some interference in effective draining of water into the gutters. For example, flat perforated gutter covers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,436,878; 3,950,951; 4,727,689; 4,745,710; 4,765,101; and 4,769,957. All of these covers extend at a slight downward inclination over the top of the gutter in a manner which does prevent most leaves and debris from entering into the gutter, but do not effectively prevent some accumulation of leaves and debris on the cover blocking the passage of water into the gutter and thereby interfering with the purpose of the gutter itself.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,174, a gutter protector is shown having an upstanding perforated back wall facing the roof and projecting above the adjacent level of the roof. This provides for effective drainage while preventing leaves and debris from entering the gutter, but only until there is an accumulation of leaves and debris against the wall sufficient to block drainage of water through the perforations of the wall and such accumulation remains to cause water to be retained at the back side of the gutter between the gutter and the building wall, causing further problems.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,956, a compound gutter construction is disclosed in which a shallow gutter is mounted on top of an inner gutter with the shallow gutter preventing entry of leaves and debris into the inner gutter. While the shallow gutter does not accumulate leaves and debris to the same extent as a conventional deep gutter, there is leaf and debris accumulation to some extent and the shallow gutter is not as effective as a deep gutter in preventing rain water from falling off the edge of the roof during heavy rains.
In contrast, the present invention provides a gutter protector that not only prevents entry and accumulation of leaves and other large size debris in the gutter but, while doing so, provides for entry of substantially all of the draining water into the gutter with the draining water effectively washing the leaves and other similar debris off the gutter protector out of interference with proper draining.